


cigarette

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky





	cigarette

cigarette（盾冬pwp一发完）

巴基有吸烟的习惯，史蒂夫早就知道了。从在布鲁克林，他们十五六岁时巴基就开始吸烟了。  
这不是大不了的事，但是那时巴基从来不会在他身边抽烟，大概是因为他有哮喘和鼻炎等疾病。后来巴基似乎养成了这种习惯，从不在史蒂夫面前抽烟，即使是后来的史蒂夫已经变得身强力壮了。  
他们之间几乎是没有任何秘密与芥蒂的，但抽烟这件事就显得很微妙起来。  
实话实说，史蒂夫很喜欢闻到巴基身上的那股淡淡的烟草香，也有人觉得这种气味很难闻的。但这种气味从十几岁时就伴随着巴基的身体，即使一开始史蒂夫不习惯，久而久之也就成了某种标志之类的东西，类似于巴基碧绿的眼睛，红润的嘴唇，像是他自身魅力的一部分，让人没法不喜欢。  
史蒂夫贸然走进军帐里时，巴基正坐在床边，嘴里叼着一根香烟，在给他的枪上油。  
他抬起头来看到史蒂夫，似乎被吓了一跳，本能地拿下嘴里的烟，打算掐灭，但又反应过来这没什么必要，于是就夹在指间。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，有什么事吗？”他的这句话让史蒂夫觉得有些疏远，好像他非得有什么事才能来找他似的。  
“没什么事。”史蒂夫说，在他身边坐下来。  
巴基把手里的枪靠在了床脚，“卡特呢？”  
“我不知道。”  
“看起来她好像很喜欢你。”他的嘴角微微的扬了起来，但是史蒂夫觉得他好像有些不知道把自己的手怎么放。  
史蒂夫觉得自己的语气几乎是带着几分恶意的，“那跟我有什么关系吗？她喜欢我我就得知道她在哪儿？”  
巴基被他惊讶到了，“嘿，我没这个意思，你怎么……”  
“我有些累，想来找你。”史蒂夫放松下来语气说，看了看巴基手里的烟，“给我试一试？”  
自从那天在小酒馆后，巴基好像就与他变得有些生疏起来。巴基是他最亲密的人，但是巴基似乎把佩姬当成了他现在最亲密的人了，于是自己退到二线。  
巴基当然是他最亲密的人，从前是，现在也是，未来还是，不会有任何人在他心里的位置会重要过巴基，哪怕那个人是他的女友什么的，一旦想到她会抢走巴基的位置，这便让史蒂夫怒火中烧。  
巴基将烟递给他，他却没有去接，而是借着巴基的手，凑过头去吸了一口，嘴唇擦过了巴基的手指。  
呛人的焚烧出来的气体熏得他眼睛发酸，他把它吸进肺里，觉得像是在气管里撒了一把胡椒粉，但他忍住了咳嗽的冲动，眼睛盯着巴基的脸。  
他看到巴基有些紧张地看着他，在他的嘴唇接触到了巴基的手指时，下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
那嘴唇的形状与颜色都好看的很，上唇较薄下唇较厚，不笑的时候嘴角会有些下垂，看上去有些委屈巴巴的。天生就是动人的红色，像是刚刚啜了一口红酒，或者是咀嚼了一朵玫瑰。  
史蒂夫觉得自己下身有些发烫。  
“你被呛到了。”巴基笑着看着他。  
“真不明白你为什么这么爱它。”史蒂夫说，话里“爱”字让巴基觉得他好像别有深意似的。  
于是巴基自己吸了一口烟，还没有吞进肺里时，就有一个人贴住了他的嘴唇，吸走了他的嘴里的所有的气体。  
巴基瞪大了眼睛，木头似地坐在那儿，让史蒂夫抱着他的肩膀，亲吻着他的嘴唇，吸走他的烟。  
也许是经过了巴基的唇齿的过滤，这气体变得柔和了很多，不再辛辣呛人。他把它吞进肺里，似乎掉入了迷雾中，微微的眩晕感让他的大脑有些迷离，浅浅地徜徉在半梦半醒之中。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基的脸变得滚烫，伸手去推史蒂夫的胸膛。  
史蒂夫松开了他的嘴，但强壮有力的手却没有放过他，箍着他的腰把他固定在自己怀里，脸贴在他的耳边，呼吸出的热气全扑在了他的鬓角上。  
这太近了，巴基想。  
“像是麻药一样，不是吗？”史蒂夫问他。  
他想挣脱他，用力扯开他的手……天，他们不能再这样抱下去了，他感觉到自己裤裆里的那个家伙鼓鼓囊囊的，硬得难受。  
史蒂夫看着他推开自己，眼神暗了暗，脸上似乎流露出了一丝失落，声音低沉地喊了他一句，“巴基。”似乎在质问着他为什么要推开他，为什么要远离他，冷落他。  
“佩姬她……你跟她是情侣，我不能……不能再这样了，别人会误会的。”巴基终于说了出来，他觉得自己的口腔涩得发疼，喉咙里似乎黏住了一块口香糖，堵得他难受。他想史蒂夫赶快明白弄清楚，然后离开，不然他眼睛里的东西就要掉出来了，在史蒂夫面前，那简直就像是扒光了他，让他无处遁形，连一个钻进去的地缝都没有。  
史蒂夫的表情好像冷了下来，眼里带了一点怒气。“我和她没有任何关系，巴基，误会了的是你。”  
巴基吸了一口烟，它几乎要燃尽了，他发现自己手指在抖个不停，烟灰落在了他的裤子上。他觉得自己有些头晕，“她对你很好……你跟她……”  
“不，我跟你。”史蒂夫抓住了巴基的手，手指交扣住他的手指，“你才是对我最好的那个人，我最重要的那个人。”  
巴基觉得自己坚持不住了，有什么东西倾泻而出，像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，水光遮住了他的视线，他脑子好像也一片混沌，“你真傻，你什么也不明白。”他说，史蒂夫把他当作最好的朋友，唯一的亲人，帮助他的恩人，但他为史蒂夫所做的一切并非出自于无私的善良，而是来自于根植于他心中的爱慕、见不得光的爱慕，寄生于他心中仿佛腐败坏死的肿瘤。偷得那几年的幸福安宁他就已经知足了，现在他甚至不敢有任何一丝嫉妒，全力去表现得像一个“好友”那样，他知道需要就此而止了，即使那颗肿瘤仍在不断地腐烂下去，他也只能把它遮掩好，不让别人嗅到它的气味。  
“是的，我什么也不明白，那你为什么不告诉我呢？”史蒂夫捧住了巴基的脸，强迫他看着自己，强迫他的脆弱的哭相暴露在自己面前。  
巴基从喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呻吟，无所谓了，反正他已经赤裸裸地暴露在了史蒂夫面前了，他没有什么可以隐藏的了，既然他要知道，那就把那块“肿瘤”拿出来吧，嘲笑也罢，同情也罢，恶心也罢，他现在已经够糟糕的了，只是更可怜一点而已，有什么所谓呢？  
他张了张嘴，刚想要说话，可嘴巴再次被堵住了。是史蒂夫，他野蛮又毫不讲理地蹂躏他的嘴唇，简直如同强暴一般，不断地加深这个吻，舌头撬开他紧咬着的牙关，进去肆虐他的口腔，舔舐他的牙齿与上颚，强迫他的舌头与他的纠缠，逐渐变得情意绵绵起来。巴基尝到了史蒂夫的口水的味道，烟味掺着橘子的味道，他猜史蒂夫只来得及吃个橘子，还没吃晚饭就来找他了。他心脏狂跳个不停，过于激烈让他觉得胸腔有些疼痛。他忍不住咽下史蒂夫的口水，就像一个渴了很久的人一样，他觉得自己这样简直有些变态，可是那是史蒂夫，一想到这点他就情难自禁，双手牢牢地搂住史蒂夫的背，恨不得把全身都贴上去。  
他爱他爱到心尖都在疼。  
良久，史蒂夫松开了他。“你爱我。”他在他的耳边说，笃定不容置疑，语气几乎是一种粘稠的暧昧。  
巴基咬着下唇，心里无可避免地觉得这是史蒂夫在羞辱他，在嘲讽他，把他心里那见不得光的卑劣感情拿到阳光下来把弄，这个吻也只是因为想看他窘迫动情的丑态。  
不，他当然知道史蒂夫不会这么做，但是……他的脑子已经完全乱了，无法控制地往着更坏的方向想去。  
史蒂夫伸手托住了他的后脑勺，手指插进他的头发里，让他看着自己的眼睛。他的蓝色眼睛里看上去没有半点嘲讽的意思，有的只有那种美国队长式的真挚。  
“那你为什么要躲着我，远离我？”史蒂夫问。  
“我……”巴基躲着他的眼神，欲言又止。  
史蒂夫轻轻按住了巴基的肩膀，轻柔却无法让人反抗，把他推到在了床上。  
巴基慌乱得抬起上半身，想要坐起来，却被史蒂夫用膝盖压住了大腿。史蒂夫俯视着他，一边开始解开自己军装上的腰带。  
“史蒂夫？”巴基颤抖着声音问。  
“巴基，你该知道的，我爱你，我等你告诉我你也爱我很久了，等得几乎发狂，即使是逼你说出来我也愿意。”他说着把自己的仪仗服扔到地上，急切地扯开被扣得一丝不苟的衬衫扣子，就俯身下来将巴基笼罩在自己的双臂之间。  
梦幻般的狂喜如同海啸一般冲进巴基的脑子里，让他觉得自己差点粉身碎骨。他有些不敢相信地问，“你没在耍我？”  
“天，我现在对你硬得快炸了，你觉得我像是有心情耍你吗？”史蒂夫抓着他的手摸向自己的裤裆，那里热得发烫，鼓得快把裤子撑爆了。  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己的耳朵已经热到快要耳鸣了。  
“我想抽根烟。”他说，他需要理理自己的脑子，天，他也是在欲火中烧，他恨不得现在就把自己的屁股贴到史蒂夫的腰上去蹭他的老二。但是他刚刚委屈得跟个姑娘家似的，现在又忍不住浪荡，这太丢人了。  
在他从手边摸索着找烟盒时，史蒂夫伸手从他的屁股口袋里掏出了打火机，在挤压中不轻不重地揉了他的臀部，仅仅是这样，他觉得自己整个腰部以下都要发麻了。  
巴基拿出一根烟叼在了嘴上，史蒂夫给他点着。打火机里的燃料不多了，打了好几次才冒出一个暗淡的火苗。这才是月中，军队里发这些补给品得到月初。  
他深吸了一口，眼睛舒服地眯起来，史蒂夫把他拿烟的手推到一边，低头去吻他，慢慢地吮吸他的双唇，然后把舌头伸进去搅动，弄得他嘴里有些痒。他另一只手贴在史蒂夫那饱满的胸肌上，双腿勾到史蒂夫的腰间，照他想的那样用屁股在史蒂夫隆起的裤裆上摩擦，饥渴难耐地喘息着。  
巴基浑身都是淡淡的烟味，他像是一个软乎乎的梦，吸进的烟似乎也进入了史蒂夫的肺里，让他俩都处在同一种的莫名其妙的、轻微的放松里。  
史蒂夫松开了压着他手腕的手，把烟塞进了巴基嘴里。双手换了位置，一路向下去解开巴基的裤带，同时低着头隔着一层被磨损严重的军用T恤舔舐巴基胸口突起的小点。  
“啊……”敏感处突如其来的湿热让巴基忍不住低低地呻吟了一声，下意识地把胸口往史蒂夫嘴里送。史蒂夫隔着衬衫把巴基的乳头含进嘴里吮吸，像吸奶似的吸得啧啧有声，含得他的乳头硬得像个小石子似的，牙尖在乳晕上作祟，刺得他有些疼痛。他呼吸不稳，烟呛进鼻腔里，刺激出眼泪来。  
解开裤带后，史蒂夫一把扯下了巴基的裤子，连着内裤也一起扒了下来。揉了揉他那个硬的不像话的老二，让巴基忍不住舒服地喘息，把下身朝史蒂夫的手里送了送。史蒂夫也拉下了自己的裤子，用手掌把两个人的阴茎握在手心里撸动。  
他贴在巴基身上，两人一起喘着粗气，舒服地低声呻吟，淡淡的烟味缭绕在鼻尖，空气中似乎充斥着一股火热粘稠的气息。巴基侧过头吸了一口烟，接着吻住了史蒂夫的嘴唇，把烟吐进他的嘴里，两人共同分享着这股暧昧的烟味，它令人骨头发软，令人沉沦。  
巴基能感受到史蒂夫手上粗糙的纹路以及史蒂夫的老二上突起的青筋，一切神经都敏感的不行，在上面摩擦被挤压所带来的快感无与伦比，更遑论那是史蒂夫………天，这种走在大街上会被人骂作是“死玻璃”，甚至是会招来拳头的腌臜事和光伟的美国队长，这种似乎为人所不耻的犯罪一般的事，他甚至只有在春梦里才会想到，而现在，这一切都在无比真实地发生着。他的小史蒂夫想要操他，在他身上喘着粗气，白皙的皮肤被情欲染成暧昧的桃红色，为他们俩的老二蹭在一起，而且满眼都是迷醉的情欲……巴基觉得自己要疯了，一想到这些他就变得敏感得不得了，甚至差点就交代了出来。  
前列腺液沾了史蒂夫满手，他们俩的混在一起，分不清谁的多谁的少，就像两具被情欲与快感融化了躯体一样，连骨头都融在了一起，分不清谁是谁了。  
那太爽了，无论是自己自慰时还是和女孩做爱都没有这种感觉，也许那是他的所爱也将会是一生挚爱的原因，连简单的皮肤接触都会带来无上的快乐与飙升的肾上腺素，一股一股不间歇的快感让两人头皮发麻，巴基很快交代在了史蒂夫的手里，而史蒂夫并没能坚持多久，也释放了出来，他们太兴奋了，简直像两个毛头小子。  
高潮的快感让他们的头脑一片空白，紧紧地依偎拥抱在一起，慢慢地接吻。  
在脑子清醒后，巴基靠着史蒂夫怀里浅浅地笑着，他笑起来很像一个小猫，史蒂夫是这么觉得的，无辜、慵懒而漫不经心，把快活写在脸上。这让他忍不住再次低头亲吻巴基，亲吻他的笑纹，他的眼皮，他的嘴角，他的下巴。  
巴基点着了今晚的第三根烟，叼着烟笑着说，“今晚我们抽几支烟就来几发吧。”  
“这是第三只烟了，你可别后悔。”史蒂夫拿额头抵着巴基的额头，烟进入了他的鼻腔里，有些辛辣，让他眼眶发红。  
巴基抬起头来吻了吻他的嘴唇，“我迫不及待等着明天走不动路了。”  
后来证明他第二天走不动路时还是挺后悔的。  
史蒂夫坐了起来，把巴基再次推到身下，大力揉捏着巴基的胸肌。他的力度有些大了，而巴基的胸部又不像女人一般柔软，自然被捏得酸疼难忍。可他低喘着、呻吟着，在享受着这酸疼一般，把胸口往史蒂夫手里送了送。  
在刚才的翻滚中，两个人的衣服都扒了个精光，面前这具摸了蜜一般的躯体确实诱人得不得了，因为性欲的高热，似乎还在散发着一阵阵温暖的甜香。他们两人现在又都挺直地竖了起来，毫不掩饰着对于对方的渴求与欲望。  
史蒂夫用食指揩下了巴基射到大腿内侧上的精液，并在巴基的眼里轻轻地舔舐了一下，像是一个厨子在上菜前品尝菜肴的味道。  
“老天，该死，快操我，我他妈我要因为你的撩拨而爆炸了。”巴基难耐地扭动身体，他现在恨不得扑上前去给史蒂夫口一发，他几乎觉得自己嘴里也能感知性快感了。  
“遵命，中士。”  
史蒂夫沾着手指上的精液，将食指慢慢插入了巴基的后穴里。它温暖而紧致，紧紧咬着史蒂夫的手指不松口，好在有精液的润滑，让他推进整个手指的过程不算费力。  
天，史蒂夫的手指进入到了他的肠子里了。光想到这一点就足以让巴基脸红到炸了。怪异的异物入侵感与填充感让他感觉有些不自在……谁他妈被插着屁眼还觉得自在啊！  
为了掩饰自己的羞涩，巴基大口大口地吸着烟，吐出的烟几乎呛到了他自己。  
史蒂夫低下头来，又加进了一根手指，徐徐转动扩张着，同时将嘴唇贴在了巴基的阴茎上，落下一个吻后伸出舌尖来在茎身上下轻舔打转。巴基觉得自己差点尖叫出来，那是史蒂夫温暖而湿润的嘴的触感，仅仅是知道了这一点就差点让他射了出来。他抬起上半身，看着史蒂夫在对他的“前后夹击”，这个场景太过于淫靡诱人，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
在史蒂夫张口把巴基的阴茎含进嘴里时，他插在巴基后穴里的手指增加到了三个，里面被他弄出“叽咕叽咕”的水声，肠液也开始分泌，顺着他的手指往下流，黏糊糊地流到他的指间。里面的手感非常不错，柔软而弹性十足，像它的主人那样可爱无比。他吞吐着巴基的阴茎，他的中士的尺寸相当可观，和其他男性比较不失为一个“凶器”，但却让他觉得可爱得不行，于是他做了个深喉，把那可爱的小东西吞到喉咙深处。  
突如其来的深喉的紧致快感让巴基浑身都在发抖，险些再次交代出来。之前在史蒂夫温温软软的进攻与对后穴的逐渐适应中，他几乎模糊了快感来自于哪里，只觉得下身酥软成了一滩水，在被史蒂夫慢慢地煮着。  
增加到四根指头与一个缓慢的吮吸后，巴基觉得自己快到了，但史蒂夫却松开了他，起身拥抱住了他，并且给了他一个亲吻，吻里满是巴基自己的味道。  
史蒂夫抱着巴基到了床边，让他坐在自己的大腿上。巴基扳开自己的臀瓣，朝着史蒂夫那竖着的像个旗杆的老二慢慢坐了上去……啧，这还是人类的老二吗？他在心里小小地嫌弃了一下，但随即感到更加兴奋了，后穴里自己收缩着渴望被填满。当然，这可不只是被填满，撑坏他倒是很有可能。  
他被史蒂夫半抱着坐上去，那看起来跟受刑似的，但是不那样的话对他来说也太累了。  
这……太他妈疼了，即使是做了那么多扩张，甚至他自己也在分泌着可以润滑的肠液，但史蒂夫这家伙的尺寸简直让人望而生畏，他想不到世界上还有没有第二个傻蛋在知道史蒂夫的尺寸后还摇着屁股送上去的。  
被巴基那温暖的小穴包裹住的一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得自己舒服到了脑浆都在疼，他拼尽全力克制住了自己猛地插到底的冲动。看着巴基红红的眼尾以及瘪着的委屈的小嘴，实在让人心疼得紧。于是他伸手轻轻抚摸拍着巴基的后背，用粗粝的手掌滑过脊椎骨，试图让巴基放松下来。  
在经过如此的一番努力以及耗费了不少时间后，巴基的小穴终于完整地吞下了整根肉棒，让他能相当“契合”地坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。  
“它像是要顶破我的内脏似的。”巴基像是在告状一般委屈巴巴地看着史蒂夫。  
“它爱你。”史蒂夫吻了吻他的眉心，让他的双手环住自己的脖子，而自己抱着巴基的腰开始上下耸动起来。  
几乎是刚一动弹的那一瞬间，巴基就忍不住尖叫了出来。当然不是因为疼痛，疼痛他已经适应了。而是因为史蒂夫狠狠地顶进他深处的恐惧，那太深了，而史蒂夫的力气也太大了，这种不疼痛的撞击却让他感觉自己就快要粉身碎骨了一般。  
听到他的声音后，史蒂夫放轻了抽插的力度。可这对巴基来说仍是有些太重了的感觉，甚至有个怪异的念头出现在脑海里“我被史蒂夫操开了”……这个念头长久地挥之不去，让他忍不住张着嘴呻吟。而史蒂夫这个家伙，巴基觉得他自从打了血清后心眼就变坏了。他拿了一根烟，点着了让巴基叼进嘴里，却又固定住他的手不让他去拿烟。  
巴基用牙尖叼着烟，口水从嘴角流出来，起先是一滴一滴的，到后来在史蒂夫的大力抽插下变成了一缕一缕，扯着银丝落到了史蒂夫健硕的脊背上。他的泪水也流个不停，不是因为疼痛，而是莫名其妙地流着，好像被史蒂夫操时他就会流眼泪。  
快感逐渐代替了撞击的沉重感，肠壁享受着被史蒂夫的阴茎研磨操开的感觉。巴基的呻吟变了意味，哭腔中带着狂热的急切，主动耸动着腰，配合着史蒂夫的动作进出。这让他的口水和眼泪流得更多了，烟头白白地冒着烟，巴基只是把它叼在嘴里，完全忘记了去吸一口。  
当史蒂夫的老二狠狠地研磨过一点时，巴基张开嘴让那只烟掉了下去，僵直着脊背尖叫出来，双手死死地抱着史蒂夫的后背。  
“Here？”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵问。  
“不，不要……”巴基含含糊糊地回答。  
“ok.”史蒂夫说，坏心地绕过那一点继续了动作。  
巴基的指甲掐进他的肉里，一声不吭了一会儿后，脸红得烫人，开口说“想要……那里……”  
史蒂夫抬头吻了吻他的下巴，把他那肉乎乎的美人沟含在嘴里吮吸，下身朝着那一块儿加紧了冲击。巴基嗯嗯啊啊地瘫软在他身上，眼泪掉得更多了，但下身却没点矜持，贪心地迎合着史蒂夫的动作。  
这一切都太爽了，巴基的小穴让他舒服得恨不得把老二就这样深深地全部埋在里面。它柔嫩而多汁，汁水不断地流到史蒂夫的阴茎上，顺着他的阴茎流出来，沾湿了两个人的接合处。  
一波又一波的快感将两人逐步地推向高潮，史蒂夫紧紧搂着巴基，像是要把他嵌进自己的身体里，俩人的接合处因为不间歇的动作而“啪啪”响个不停，充斥在整个帐篷里。  
“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫喘着粗气在巴基耳边说，“你还没亲口说你爱我呢。”  
“可是你已经把我搞上床了。”巴基将自己的额头抵着他的额头，他们的呼吸都能扑到彼此的脸上。“我爱你，史蒂夫，爱你爱得心尖都在疼。”  
他们一起射了出来，巴基射在了史蒂夫的肚子上，而史蒂夫射在了巴基的身体深处。他们喘着粗气倒在床上，保持着拥抱在一起的姿势。

第二天他们起来时发现巴基的床单被烟头烧了好几个洞。


End file.
